User talk:Crimsondawn
I have seen the wisdom in keeping talk page conversations in one place and have now taken up this practice. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. If I leave a comment somewhere else, I would hope to find a reply at the same place. Thanks. ST XI images Hi there. Regarding your question about ST XI images, please see Forum:Star Trek (film) - Reminder: Image use policy / Copyrights. If you're going to work on the images already uploaded, it would be great if you could make sure everything is handled according to that page. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 12:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :OK. I don't know whether the images are from trailers or publicity images. They look like they came from trailers. So if it is OK, I'll just use the conventional Paramount fair use citataton. It is Paramount's material anyhow. Thanks:). – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 12:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC) The point is that these images need to be from either the trailers or published publicity stills, and not turn out to be from bootleg copies of the movie. Another point is that, while having a trailer image for the moment is OK, we eventually would like to replace those with images from the movie itself, once it becomes legally available. So, in addition to any welcome work on the image description page, if you'r not sure about the exact origin, please list the image somewhere (for example on the forum page I linked to above). Someone else can doublecheck this listing later... Thanks for your work. :) -- Cid Highwind 12:35, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I am listing the images on the forum page. is there any special message template I should put on the image pages? – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 12:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I think and/or might be good choices, where appropriate. Otherwise, check out Memory Alpha:Message templates#Pages needing attention. -- Cid Highwind 12:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I chose the pna-cite. The images really do not look like pirated material; they look far too clean to be from some video camera hidden in a cinema. But there are video editors that improve quality, as well as image editors that do the same. So you are right; one cannot be sure of the source unless clearly stated. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 12:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Images. They are all from the Trailer/TV Spots and more specifically this website. http://www.trekcore.com/ Roger Murtaugh 13:09, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I think that is OK, but that will have to be checked. If the source is cleared, then fine. :) At any rate, you need to cite them when adding them. Also, the file sizes for some of them are WAY too big. Yes, the image uploading page says max 10MB, but in practicality, policy is to keep the sizes as small as possible (about 50k is the ceiling, I think) without sacrificing quality, as the server only has so much room. And don't forget to categorize them. See the for guidance. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 13:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC) You got it, sounds good. :) Roger Murtaugh 13:15, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Image Size. I'm sorry I'm uploading new versions, but I have versions with fixed color, and thought it'd be better. Roger Murtaugh 13:32, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :No, the reduced size ones are better. The one of Kirk as a child you just uploaded looks very washed out compared to the original one that I reduced the size of, for example. I reverted it. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 13:36, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I mean I fixed the colors, it probably didn't update that for you but I am putting the original image with the original colors on. Roger Murtaugh 13:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but the size is still a problem. The new Kirk as a kid image you uploaded is over 300k, compared to the much, much, MUCH smaller image I uploaded based on your original one by reducing the file size. Remember, file size is important. As I said, the server only has so much space. :)– ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 13:41, 9 May 2009 (UTC) However, I have no clue how to do that. :( Roger Murtaugh 13:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Do you have Photoshop? Or some other image editor that has a "save for web" option? You can use that to drop the image file size without sacrificing quality. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 13:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC) No, but I'm starting to kind've wish I did lol. :) Roger Murtaugh 13:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :If you have no such software don't worry. That is the nice thing about a wiki. Just keep uploading, then. I or somebody else who has the proper tools will perform the necessary reduction. And on behalf of MA, thank you. :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 13:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) That is a thing of beauty haha. Thank you. :) Live long, and prosper. That's all I have to say. :) Roger Murtaugh 13:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Image Source Update They are official screencaps from Trek Core. That is a legal source, if I am not mistaken. Please confirm. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 13:16, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Images don't become "legal" by being taken from Trek Core. If they are images from trailers there, then of course we can eventually reuse them under a fair use rationale. If they are images somehow bootlegged, then we shouldn't. In short, taking images from any other website doesn't mean we can skip the "validity check". :) :BTW, I completely moved this discussion to your page, instead of having it on two separate talk pages. Feel free to answer here, I'm checking back. -- Cid Highwind 18:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I checked again. Aside from the screencaps, they have trailers, TV spots and clips. I looked at some of them and it really appears to me as if the screencaps came from them, as they say. Here are the links: http://movies.trekcore.com/xi/teaser.html, http://movies.trekcore.com/xi/videos.html, and http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=288. As for the trailers, tv spots and clips, I looked up startrek.com and found them there; this is, I believe, their source. Trek Core has also posted them on Youtube. In short, I think, from what I have seen, that the images are legitimate and came from a legal source, acceptable here under the regulations laid out on the ST XI images forum. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 22:36, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Answer to IRC question Hey, sorry I didn't answer your question before you left, I got distracted. But you asked if the prime timeline would be null and void as a result of Nero's actions. The answer is no. According to the current theory of quantum mechanics, timelines cannot be altered. New timelines can be branched off of the previous timeline, but the old timeline still goes on. That's what the writers were going for. Hope this helps. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:03, 13 May 2009 (UTC) User:OuroborosCobra Thanks for talking to User:OuroborosCobra for me.Thanks again,i needed someone to talk to him.-- 17:10, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Credited cast Hey, Crimsondawn. For future reference, the credited cast and crew for all movies is listed on the credits page for that respective movie. For example, the credited cast for can be found at Credits for Star Trek (film). This information is on the movie's page; to view it, simply hit the "show" link under "Cast and crew" where it says "Click on Show to display the full credits." It is right above the "uncredited cast" list. --From Andoria with Love 03:26, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : :0 Oh! OK then. I was frankly baffled by the lack of a credited cast list. Thank you for the direction. :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| Talk yuh talk]] 09:52, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Inuse Just a FYI, you might want to slap on the template at the top of the page next time you're rewriting an article, so there won't/shouldn't be any edit conflicts, which are a pain. :) - Archduk3:talk 21:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll remember that. :)– Crimsondawn[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| Talk yuh talk]] 21:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC)